Presente Genial — Final Estendido
by Liz Eden
Summary: Quer saber como foi a comemoração do aniversário 6º mês de casamento da Jeannie e do Major Nelson? Eu conto! Final estendido para o episódio An Astronaut in Sheep's Clothing [s05e23].


**_Disclaimer:_**

 _Jeannie é Um Gênio (I Dream of Jeannie), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Sidney Sheldon. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à Sony Pictures Entertainment e Sony Pictures Digital._

 ** _Desafio Fórum IDOJ 2014_**

Jeannie estava triste. Seu plano em presentear seu marido-Amo pelo aniversário de sexto mês de casamento, com algo feito por ela (sem magia!) havia falhado completamente. Agora não tinha mais nada para dar a ele a não ser suas lágrimas.

Se refugiando em sua garrafa, ela logo começou a chorar.

O Major Nelson veio correndo, procurando pela esposa. Abriu a porta do quarto e ela não estava lá. Ouviu um barulho vindo da garrafa e concluiu que ela se encontrava ali.

— Jeannie! Querida, está aqui?

Pegando seu refúgio de cristal, ele a viu encolhidinha no sofá cor de rosa.

— O que está fazendo aí dentro? Saia. Quero falar com você.

Nada, nenhuma resposta. Jeannie apenas meneava a cabeça, indicando que não iria sair dali.

— O que aconteceu? Está brava comigo? Saia.

Por fim ele se rendeu: — Tudo bem. Leve-me para dentro.

Logo ele se viu ao lado dela, que estava sentada no sofá, chorando.

— Amo, sou um fracasso como esposa!

— Querida, calma. O que aconteceu?

— Queria lhe fazer um suéter pelo nosso aniversário... Com as minhas duas mãos... Sem piscar, sem usar magia... E comprei a cabra e o molde... As agulhas de tricotar.

— Sim?

— E não consegui fazer! Eu teria que usar meus poderes. E não tenho nada para comemorar!

— Vamos, deixe disso. — Ele tentou consolá-la — Está tudo bem.

— O que está bem?

— Eu vou contar, calma. Pedi o colar de pérolas da Sra. Bellows para comprar um igual para você. E a cabra... E eu o perdi. E quando o encontrei, todas as lojas estavam fechadas. Não havia o que fazer, então... Também não tenho nada para lhe dar.

— Nada?

— Nadinha.

— Oh, isso é maravilhoso! — exclamou ela, abraçando-o.

Pouco tempo depois, nos braços um do outro, o Major Nelson observou:

— É bem aconchegante aqui. Por que não comemoramos nosso aniversário aqui?

Jeannie meneou a cabeça em afirmativa, concordando plenamente com ele e sorrindo mais do que nunca. Ao trocarem um beijo apaixonado, Jeannie percebeu um barulhinho estranho vinho lá do lado de fora.

— Amo?

— Hhmm?

— Que barulho é esse?

— Não faço a mínima ideia. E pouco me importa.

E a beijou novamente. A origem do barulho era a cabra do Tibete, que estava comendo o que havia ao seu redor próximo à mesinha onde a garrafa se encontrava. Porém, completamente alheios ao que acontecia lá fora, tudo o que o jovem casal queria era aproveitar a privacidade e o aconchego que o ambiente proporcionava.

Logo aquele beijo começou a se aprofundar e o desejo deles aumentou. Havia muito tecido entre os dois e o Major Nelson queria se livrar daqueles trajes de harém que cobriam o corpo da esposa.

Tateando as costas dela em uma ânsia revelada por seus gemidos abafados, Jeannie resolveu ajudá-lo piscando, sumindo com a parte de cima. Mas não o ajudou a tirar sua calça, porque preferia que ele mesmo fizesse isso. Adorava quando era ele quem tomava a iniciativa em desnudá-la, simplesmente amava isso. E mais ainda a urgência dele.

Puxando a calça, ele sentiu a excitação aumentando a medida que o corpo dela era descoberto. Ao longo daqueles seis meses, aquela sensação não diminuía e ele acreditava que nem mesmo com o passar dos anos iria mudar. Jeannie era a mulher mais espetacular que já vira na vida e a garrafa sem dúvida era o melhor lugar para comemorarem o aniversário de seis meses deles.

Jogando a peça para o outro lado, o Major Nelson queria se livrar agora da roupa íntima dela. Quando se preparou para puxar a calcinha, ouviu-a a protestar:

— Amo, tire a roupa também!

Jeannie queria sentir o contato da pele dele contra a dela. Observou-o tirar os sapatos, a camisa... Quando chegou a hora de tirar a calça, ele se atrapalhou com o cinto. Dali já dava para perceber o volume que ela ocultava e só isso bastou para deixá-la molhada de tanto desejo.

— Oh Anthony, livre-se logo dessa calça!

— Estou tentando Jeannie, mas o cinto está preso! — ele respondeu, tão ansioso quanto ela.  
Por fim resolveu ajudá-lo novamente, piscando. A calça sumiu, mas ela deixou a cueca, que já estava quase arrebentando de tão apertada.

Aquele barulhinho lá fora parecia ter aumentado, ficando ainda mais próximo. Enquanto se beijavam, sentiram a garrafa tremer.

— O que é isso?

— Não sei! Espere, vou olhar e já volto.

Jeannie subiu ao topo da garrafa e viu que a cabra tinha devorado as plantas da sala, os papéis que estavam na mesinha e agora estava a um milímetro de devorá-los também, com a garrafa e tudo. Querendo voltar para os braços do Major Nelson e logo, ela piscou, enviando a cabra para o primeiro lugar que surgira em sua mente.

Depois ela desceu, mas não conseguiu conter um riso.

— O que aconteceu, Jeannie?

— A cabra que eu comprei para fazer o seu suéter estava lá fora, Amo! Era ela quem estava fazendo esse barulho!

O Major Nelson riu também e apertando-a em seus braços, beijou-lhe a fronte.

— E onde ela está agora?

— Oh, eu já me livrei dela!

— E onde foi que nós paramos?

Jeannie tirou a cueca dele, enquanto ele se ocupava da calcinha dela.

Acomodando-se no sofá, ele ajudou-a a sentar-se em cima dela e logo seus corpos se uniram à medida que ele se movia. Jeannie o acompanhava e tudo o que se podia ouvir na sala da casa eram os gritos dos dois, que vinham da garrafa naquela mesinha de madeira.

Assim que alcançaram o clímax, os dois ficaram abraçados, recuperando o fôlego.

— Esse foi o nosso melhor aniversário de casamento, Amo!

— Ficar aqui com você foi o melhor presente que poderia ter me dado, Jeannie!

Ele se beijaram novamente e por fim o Major Nelson perguntou sobre algo que havia acabado de lhe ocorrer:

— Jeannie... Para onde você levou a cabra?

Saindo todo perfumado do quarto, Major Healey se dirigia para a sala a fim de pegar as chaves do carro e o presente que havia comprado para Michelle — um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas, das mais caras.

Porém, ao chegar lá, se deparou com outro 'presente': a cabra do Tibete havia comido tudo!  
Pegando o telefone, Major Healey discou para a casa do melhor amigo.

Jeannie havia acabado de piscar um robe para ela e o marido quando ouviram o telefone tocar.

— Jeannie, pode trazer o telefone para cá, por favor?

— Sim, Amo!

O aparelho apareceu no colo do Major Nelson, que o atendeu:

— Alô? Oi, Roger! A cabra está no seu apartamento? — ele lançou um olhar sério para a esposa, que levou a mão aos lábios — E comeu o ramalhete de rosas vermelhas que você iria levar para o seu encontro hoje à noite? Sei... Sim, eu direi a ela. Nos vemos amanhã na base. — e desligou.

— Jeannie, você poderia levar aquela cabra de volta para o Tibete?

— Mas Amo, eu... Eu comprei aquela cabra!

— Por favor, querida.

Cruzando os braços a contragosto, ela piscou, obedecendo.

— Agora pisque um novo ramalhete de rosas vermelhas para ele.

Cruzando os braços e se concentrando novamente, Jeannie enviou o presente substituto para a casa de Roger. E com um olhar arrependido, arriscou perguntar:

— Anthony, está bravo comigo?

Ele a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo intenso, ardente, de tirar o fôlego, deixando bem claro para ela que não estava.

— Eu te amo tanto!

— Eu também te amo, Jeannie!

E se beijaram novamente. Não pretendiam deixar a garrafa tão cedo.

 **FIM**


End file.
